


Incipient - Holiday Angst Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1000]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 09:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13073712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony goes over to Gibbs' house for a holiday dinner.





	Incipient - Holiday Angst Version

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 01/25/2002 for the word [incipient](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/01/25/incipient).
> 
> incipient  
> Beginning to exist or appear.
> 
> I'm doing a series based around the [Happy Holidays Challenge](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/118511.html). I'm afraid it starts out angsty, but I promise it will have a happy ending.
> 
> This is for the [2017 Happy Holidays Challenge - Dec 19: Holiday Dinner](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/120836.html) theme. 
> 
> P.S. I know Jack died, but in this universe he still lives.
> 
> Also this is my 1000th story in the dictionary.com series. Can you believe it? I can't believe I've written so many stories since I started posting this.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Incipient - Holiday Angst Version

# 

Day 19: Holiday Dinner

When Tony arrived at Gibbs’ house, Jackson and Jethro were just starting to set the table for the incipient holiday dinner. Suffused throughout the air were the smells of holidays, including Tony’s favorite smell of roast turkey. Of course, this was a Gibbs’ family dinner, which wouldn’t be complete without steak. 

Tony could see the three steaks cooking over the fire in the fireplace. They looked to have been turned recently and were nice and juicy. Tony’s mouth started watering just looking at them.

“Looking good.” Tony called out, just in case Jackson and Jethro weren’t aware that he was there.

Jackson pulled Tony into a hug. “Glad you’re here and giving my boy a chance again.”

“Good to see you again, Jackson.”

Gibbs grunted, giving Tony a hug. 

“Anything I can do to help?” Tony offered.

“Nope. We’re almost done. Just waiting for the steaks to finish. Only a few more dishes to be set out on the table.” Jackson supplied. 

Gibbs pulled Tony closer to the fire, ostensibly to watch the steaks, but really he just wanted to cuddle. Tony eyed Gibbs suspiciously before he realized what was going on. Smiling, Tony wrapped his arm around Gibbs and just enjoyed being there with him.

Jackson hid his own smile as he finished plating the table. “Everything is ready once the steaks are.”

“Bring the plates and we’ll set the steaks on them.” Gibbs ordered.

Tony grabbed two plates and Jackson grabbed the last one as they moved back to the fireplace and held them out to Gibbs. Gibbs carefully set each steak on a plate. Once all the steaks were plated they each took their plate and moved back to the table.

“This looks amazing. How long have you guys been cooking?”

“It’s nothing.” Jackson protested. “We only spent 10 hours cooking this wonderful feast for you.”

“Dad, don’t exaggerate. It was only 4 hours.”

“Still that’s a lot.” Tony pointed out.

“You’re worth it.” Gibbs murmured softly.

“Alright. Enough of this mushy stuff. Let’s eat.” Tony announced, looking around at the various dishes excitedly.

Tony couldn’t decide where to start. He had a huge steak on his plate, but there was also mashed potatoes that looked amazingly fluffy. It didn’t stop there as Tony looked at the broccoli and corn on the cob and turkey and cranberry sauce. 

There was a yam dish and a green bean dish as well. Gibbs had no problem deciding where to start as he immediately started cutting into his steak. Jackson meanwhile started taking a sampling of everything passing each dish to Tony as he finished spooning some onto his plate.

Gibbs finished his steak first, but instead of dishing himself up some of the other food, he poked his fork onto Tony’s plate and tasted some of the food he’d put on his plate. 

“Hey!”

Gibbs just smiled at him. “It tastes better from your plate.”

Tony shook his head. The next time Gibbs’ fork came near his plate, he stabbed Gibbs fork with his own. Gibbs frowned and pulled back his fork.

“Get your own food.” Tony protested. “There’s plenty.”

“But it tastes better on your plate.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Keep your hands and feet on your side of the table.”

Gibbs immediately started playing footsie with Tony. Now that Tony had mentioned feet, Gibbs made good use of them.

“Trying to eat here, Jethro.” Tony mock glared at Gibbs. The truth was, he’d missed the fun side of Gibbs and was glad to see it out and about again.

“Boys. Do I need to separate you?”

Gibbs looked sheepishly at his father and pulled his feet away from Tony’s. “We’ll behave.”

As soon as Jackson returned to his food, Tony slipped his foot over to play footsie with Gibbs. A smile flashed around the corner of his lips as he pretended to concentrate on his food. Gibbs narrowed his eyes at Tony, but didn’t say anything.

They continued poking each other with their feet until all the food was gone. Or at least they’d eaten as much food as their stomachs could handle. They still had quite the leftovers to be packed up.

Tony started packaging up the food since Jackson and Gibbs had cooked dinner. Gibbs joined him and started washing the dishes, while Jackson made noises about heading to bed.

“Good night!” Tony called to Jackson.

“Night.” Jackson hollered back.

After they finished putting away and washing the dishes, Gibbs turned the TV onto a Christmas movie. He hoped to entice Tony to stay. 

Tony shook his head. “I better head out.”

“You could stay, you know.”

“I don’t want to rush anything. Plus I have some stuff I need to do at my apartment.”

“What about tomorrow? Jackson was really looking forward to a family outing.”

“Sure. Meet here at 8am?”

“That’s fine.” Gibbs stood up and followed Tony to the door, hoping for a kiss.

Tony didn’t give him one though. Just waved goodbye and headed to his car. Gibbs pouted, even though there was no one to see him, and returned to the couch. At least Tony had promised to come by tomorrow. Though now Gibbs had to figure out where they could go for their outing.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I'm looking for a writing buddy. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them.
> 
>  **Warning! Warning! 2017 ends in only a month! When 2017 ends, the 2017 prompt collection will close.** You have 50 prompts you can use for 2017. Use them up before they go away. Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> When 2018 starts, I will open a 2018 Prompt collection. In fact, I have already created the 2018 Prompt collection [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile), but sign ups are closed until 2018, so you won't be able to sign up and prompt me on this collection, yet. The 2017 prompts continue to remain over for you to prompt me with until the end of the year.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback here if you think something could be improved(either in the prompt process or the story itself).


End file.
